


Collecting Days

by KeanBlade



Series: through the colors of the seasons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Omake collection, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Omakes for Summer Comes in Like Poppies,
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Izumi Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Shisui, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Might Guy
Series: through the colors of the seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092557
Comments: 59
Kudos: 129





	1. see days change

Gaara was almost silent as he moved to sit next to Naruto on the wide low roof looking over the main square, snorting at the sight of Sakura, Hokage coat around her shoulders scowling at one of the village elders and insisting that _she_ couldn’t help the woman; really the elder should talk to the Hokage, you know the one with the _hat_. “The two of them still playing hot potato with the Hokage position then?” the red-head asked, Naruto grinned “Oh yeah, they figure Izumi and Guy managed it for five years so they should be able to keep it up until they can foist it off on another generation.” Gaara rubbed at his eyes with a sigh “Well it is keep the other kage _extremely_ confused and frustrated never knowing who the Hokage is, at least when the kami were here it was clear that if you wanted something you should go to Tobirama-kami, if he wasn’t on bored Madara-kami wouldn’t be” Naruto sent the other jinchuriki a doubtful glance “You mean the kage were just to afraid of them to ask for anything” Gaara laughed under his breath, “Well, yeah. That too.”

They watched the fuming elder for another moment before the red-head spoke again “Do you ever regret it? Not being able to be the Hokage” Naruto’s face fell into something wistful “Sort of, I regret I can’t take up their legacy” the legacy of so many of his loved ones “and lead it into the future but…what we chose was right. Jinchuriki had so much power, we shouldn’t be kage, we need to stand separate if we are to be the balance and judge. We are the equalizer the shinobi need, courting the jinchuriki to live in villages should also keep them busy enough to help with a bit of the wars. I know – I know we talked about this when we made this choice, the choice to stand apart from our people and never lead, I don’t regret it. Some days I just…” he trailed off and Gaara smiled a bit “Wish you could be down there with them?” he asked quietly. Naruto bit his lip and nodded, a swirl of red resolving into Kurama’s fox sized avatar and curling up in the blonde’s lap as they watched the village below them, loved and cherished and…a little apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. fire of youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all CJ's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from CJ's comment "The chaos Madara and Guy can create, I eagerly await the omakes. Just imagine. Guy is talking about the power of youth and training, while team 7 is (gently) trying to get him to shut up. But Madara is a little sh*t and interrupts saying that the Uchiha also had similar values. He also mentions that the outfit and leg warmers Guy has reminds him of some ancient ceremonial Uchiha clothes. Guy is ecstatic (being a fellow troll who knows Madara is totally joking) and team 7 is now shocked. But then Madara continues by saying that in his day and age the ’power of youth’ was called the Will of fire. Everyone flips their sh*t. Team 7 goes out of their minds, all the jounin who annoyingly put up with Guy’s speeches rethink everything they had ever known. Guy is just holding his ‘good guy’ pose, thumbs up suppressing the urge to laugh. Because of team 7’s ferocity in defending Madara’s dignity, no one thinks he’s lying, no one. Madara is completely smug about it."

It took everything Hayate had to not let his eye start twitching as Guy’s teeth glinted in the early morning light, regretting again that he had agreed to this group training exercise even if the kami were going to be present; even learning from Kami wasn’t worth yet another one of Guy’s lectures on ‘the power of youth’ and Hayate was going to _stab_ someone if he had to see one more thumbs up or here another inspirational ‘believe’ statement (believe before you do it! all efforts are pointless...if you don't believe in yourself! Believe in the power of youth!) or hear the man tell his students ‘Run towards the setting sun! But don't mess up your hair!’ or anything like it. “Look into my eyes and see the power of my resolve! And see my manly features made better by a resolute jaw!” Guy’s booming voice stabbed into the jounin’s brain and Hayate dropped his head into his hands, swearing bitterly and missing the glint in the other man’s eyes, Madara didn’t and a slow nasty grin slipped over his features, Tobirama perched next to him on a low branch chuckled softly “Well go on then darling” the pale kami murmured.

Madara smirked and stole a kiss before calling out to the other nin “I am glad to see so many of the old traditions survived the years” silence (Guy forced his face into the most honest expression he could make) “I do wish that more nin chose to wear the traditional ceremonial garb of the Uchiha to spar with their fellow nin, but I suppose some things must fall to the wayside as time passes.” _Silence._ Tobirama spoke just loud enough to be heard by the others “It is impressive that he manages to merge the Senju leg protection with the Uchiha garb so well.” Madara nodded solemnly “I am grateful that the will of fire is so strong in a jounin of Konoha, we called it the fire of youth in my day, but it makes sense to adapt it to other elemental affinities” Guy nodded gravely “Some thigs should never be forgot” he proclaimed team 7 nodding (though Sasuke had a tiny flicker at the corner of his lips and any one that knew Sakura well enough could see she looked just a _bit_ to earnest) along, “We’ve been meaning to incorporate a bit more of the traditional garb in our training and just never had time” Sasuke said, faintly disappointed. Hayate looked between the other nin, if it was just team 7- or even team 7 and Guy he would think they were yanking his leg but… _Madara-kami_ agreed and his dignity was so unassailable that there was just _no way_! …right? (right?)

(The next day all of the Sulk showed up with leg warmers in a verity of styles, including Ino and Anko’s thigh high versions, saying that it had been a reminder of their intention to get the traditional leg protection as they had planned to for a while. Madara nodded in regal approval of Sakura’s bulky pair covering in small Uchiha uchiwa. Konoha took up the traditional garb with the fervor only Konoha nin ever managed – the rest of the shinobi world tried not to cry about Konoha fashion – leg warmers and long hair and braids and body suits. It was just…a lot. Konoha nin were a lot. And no one even knew who the Hokage was!)


	3. Go higher

Madara met Sai’s steely stare and slowly scanned over the chounin, “Let me get this right, you are here to Snatch me and take me to Suna so you can be promoted to jounin?” Sai nodded looking even more determined. Madara cocked his head “Hmm, how about you just bring me back here – _if_ you can catch me” Sai’s eyes went big but Madara didn’t give him long to gather himself, lunching out the Tower window and straight for the wall, sending out a gentle _ping_ to his Center so Tobirama didn’t worry, he knew his Beloved had enough range to feel Madara no matter how for the dark kami went and it would hopefully head off of too much stress (Madara wasn’t happy about having to leave his love at all but…Sai looked so determined Madara just couldn’t disappoint the kid – especially since it was he and Tobirama’s fault that there had been no field promotions or exams for Sai get promoted the normal way. Though in their defense they _had_ been a bit busy).

The trees rushed by and Madara had to admit that this had been a good idea, a nice leisurely chase through fire country was exactly the kind of relaxing activity he needed right now – he’d have to see if there were other chounin that wanted a promotion and could be convinced to try and get it by Snatching a kami. Maybe they could make it a Thing and have a Snatching every few years or so, Madara was _invested_ in setting up as many random traditions as they could before he and Tobirama left and went out to do Kami Things. A flash of black at the corner of his vision warned Madara to twist aside and propel himself off of a tree high into the air and calling Susanoo as the nin followed him up on an ink-construct bird – he really was a gifted kid; it was easy to miss his less flashy personality and skills in the whirl that was his agemates but clearly Madara would have to take some more time taking an interest in the kid.

“You know if you let me catch you, you can go back and fuck your Center – I think he was sparing with Guy in mesh armor when we left” the blunt words and mental image actually made Madara’s steps stutter as his head filled with visions of pearl-pale skin crossed by black mesh. The Uchiha kami blinked and sent the boy a faintly impressed look, that was a damn good tactic “Or have you tried semi-public sex yet? A blow job in the Tower or something might be worth a try” Madara swallowed at the sudden sense memory of how Tobirama looked when Madara showed him how much he _appreciated_ his lover; clearly he needed to spend more time grooming this kid if he was willing to take a tactic like this, it was _impressive_. Madara laughed and dropped back into the trees and spread up, willing to actually put some challenge in it for the other shinobi now (and with any luck make this go a little faster – Madara was suddenly _very_ invested in returning to Konoha and he beloved Tobirama).

Madara smirked comfortably as he was carried lounging on the back of a gigantic ink tiger into the village, his hands ‘bound’ and dignity (snort) intact (for the kits sake) as Sai swaggered ahead of him; thoroughly proud of himself. Madara let the kid take him to the square before snapping the binds on his hands and dismounting the tiger with a showy twist (for the appreciation of his amused lover) grinning at his Tobirama as the kami shook his head with an indulgent smile, faint strain fading from the corners of his eyes now that Madara was back. The Uchiha kami cupped his lovely face and gave him a lingering kiss, happy to take a long moment as just breath in his Center’s presence until Sai spoke “Are you going to try public sex now?” Madara snorted and turned to the curious looking shinobi with a smirk, opening his mouth to respond. Tobirama clapped his hand over the dark kami’s mouth with a stern look; “Why did you Snatch my love Sai?” he asked, calm and with a looming edge of threat.

Apparently Sai didn’t have any survival instinct because he just cocked his head “I wanted a promotion” the _obviously_ was clear. “And this is the way to do that?” Tobirama ask, threat fading into exasperation, “Of course. Team 7 did it and got promoted, Sasuke said it was an alternative to the exams” Sai said blankly and Tobirama sent a mildly disproving look at Sasuke that was quickly switched to Madara when the Uchiha spoke “Of course it worked. Congratulations on your promotion to jounin” Sai puffed a up a bit and smiled proudly and Tobirama clicked his tongue, looking unimpressed but notably doing nothing to shut down Madara’s trolling. Madara grinned at his lover, everyone was so convinced that Tobirama was stern and didn’t have a sense of humor, Madara knew better.


	4. Proper Shinobi Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden in the jounin station under a false bottom in a random desk in an empty room was the List.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an on going list, more etiquette rules will be added over time

Proper Shinobi Etiquette 

  * Never enter by the door. 
    * Entrances and exits should be done either in silence or with Max Drama.
  * A shinobi always plants listening seal or booby traps anywhere they go, especially with allies - it's respectful.
  * Visiting shinobi should always be treated with all due suspicion and skulking watchers to the measure of their skill and/or status.
  * History is a weapon.
  * The best weapon is confusion.
  * The second best weapon is one you enemy never sees.
  * Never enter a fight you can’t win. 
    * If you must do anything and everything to stack the deck in your favor – nothing is too shady or low.
  * Respect the Hair.
  * Max Drama should be applied at all times unless lulling others into a false sense of security. 
    * Max Drama includes standing between observers and light sources.
    * Always take the high ground for Max Drama.
    * Wind or breezes should be employed to ruffle hair or clothes.
    * When going to stand in front of a downed enemy if possible drop down from above and land in the Drama Crouch.
    * The only exception to using Max Drama is if it endangers the mission objective or shinobi.
  * Respect Kami.




	5. Watching, I

Minato watched his son through the celestial mirror with an enthralled gaze, hands clasped under his chin as he watched his cute, badass son kicking ass and taking names and stood on a level with _two freaking kami!_ While his wife headbutted another kami and shoved emotions in her head, the brief terror that she might be sealed with Kaguya and he would never see her again left him feeling shaky and high with gratitude to Tobirama and his magic ability to swoop in a save everything at the last minute (Minato had a _gigantic_ hug for the kami if he ever met him, whether or not Tobirama wanted it). There was a flurry of movement and flailing limbs that always heralded the first Hokage and his tendency to fall into spaces as if someone had just tripped him and told him his daughter was old enough for bikinis at the same time; Minato didn’t know if that was just the was Hashirama was or if someone was quietly fucking with Hashirama’s head, both were entirely possible really.

“ _Toooobbbiiii_ ” Hashirama wailed as he flopped next to Minato “ _why_ didn’t you _tell_ _me_ that Tobi was alive again and I could watch him!?” Minato sent the man an impressed look, “You’re the one that decided to stop watching” he pointed out reasonably. Hashirama’s face twisted “Because you were always bragging about your kid! I couldn’t bare to hear another proud rant about your tiny badass child! It was too much” Minato smirked and looked at his fingers, faux casual “It’s too bad, you missed your brother getting deified” he said, fighting back a smirk at the stunned silence. Minato looked up and started laughing his ass off as Hashirama gaped silently at his younger brother and ex-best friend making out in front of a goddess and the entire shinobi world as if they were somewhere _much_ more private, “He – what – Madara – he – _in front of his grandmother?!_ ” the Senju spluttered.

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t give a fuck, after waiting and pining like the two of them have you’ll be lucky if they stop at just kissing in public” Minato was sure the smirk he was wearing was exactly like his son’s as Hashirama just _stopped_ too many conflicting emotions hitting him at once (Minato knew that part of the reason Hashirama had stopped watching the mortal realm wasn’t Minato and his entirely justified pride in his remarkable son but instead the man being unable to watch Madara and listen to what Naruto said about Tobirama, the _pain_ that his younger brother was trapped in and Hashirama’s helplessness eventually chasing him away; as if not looking meant it wasn’t happening). In the celestial mirror Tobirama and Madara separated for long enough to see the goddess off and then Tobirama ended up right back in Madara’s lap but Minato’s eyes were fixed on where Kushina was talking to their son, too quietly for Minato to hear through the mirror. It hurt looking at the two of them, he physically _ached_ with the need to be there with his family; he wished he could be there and help and defend his son and just. He had done so little for his son over the years he wanted nothing more than to help his kid and tell him how proud he was; to thank the man that had always been there for Naruto and that Minato had come to think of as an elder brother, to see Kushina again after _so long_.

In the mirror Kushina hugged Naruto hard and passed him off to his Hyuuga boyfriend, looking around over the battlefield- to make sure everything was squared away and didn’t need to be punched Minato was sure- and them disbursed in a wash of sparkling light like one of her chakra chains when they broke. Naruto hiccupped a sob and burrowed into his boyfriend, Minato’s heart ached for him – his poor son had lost so much and would lose more, it was good that he had been raised strong enough to take the hits and stay on his feet; if anyone other than Tobirama had raised Naruto Minato was sure he would have a harder time with all of this, with the grief and loss and going on anyway (all things that Tobirama _exceled_ at). (It didn’t surprise Minato that Tobirama had become a kami, fortitude and love like that was too much for a mortal body to handle.) Minato was still watching his son take solace in his boy and his team closing in around him- they had all lost so much in this battle- and breathing a little easier at the proof that Naruto would not have to mourn alone (would have what Minato hadn’t) when a sudden body slammed into him and threw him off his feet in a flurry of long red hair. Instinct brought the blonde’s arms up and around his assailant before his brain caught up (ginger, ginger and neroli, only Kushina wore that scent) and he clutched her closer, his wife, his Kushina, _here_ , with him, _finally_.

“Hey” Kushina soothed in a tellingly thick voice “come on sweetheart, don’t do that, you know if you start crying _I’ll_ start crying and I don’t cry pretty like you!” Minato laughed wetly into her hair holding her strong form closer and relishing the peace creeping through him like the first breath in the spring or the last breath before snow (he had been lonely, unwilling to move on until he knew Kushina was free even as Orochimaru-niisan and Sakumo and the others he knew chose rest or rebirth- rest in the case of the men that had been teachers and almost parents to him, a well-deserved rest- and he was alone in front of the celestial mirror, brimming over with pride and sorrow and still loving even though it hurt him). “I missed you” he grated out, dragging the words out of the grinding mix or pain and happiness and relief and pride, “gods I missed you Kushina” her hold on him tightened to bruising; “What? you not have any friends here silly? I thought we worked on that. I even made friends with the Shikigami”, Minato hiccupped a laugh “Nah, nobody as interesting as the Shikigami. The first Hokage but he’s _strange_ so. you know. I –“ his voice broke and the sobs he had been doing his best to fight off over came him. He threw an arm over his face and sobbed bitterly into his elbow, Kushina crooned gently and pulled him to sit so she could wrap her arms all the way around him “I know, I _know_ , I missed you too, I had to tell myself everyday to do what would make you proud of me, otherwise I would have never kept going.”

Eventually Minato’s tears stopped, and he pretended not to see Kushina scrubbing at her shinny eyes when he leaned back to look at her, “Hey. our kid is _badass_ ” he smirked when Kushina’s eyes lit up and an evil grin stretched her lips “Hell _yes_ he is! He can kick ass and has the most powerful beings alive wrapped around his finger – fuck even Kaguya has a soft spot for him by way of me. If he ever decides he wants to rule the countries they’ll just hand over the hat and regalia and shit without questioning it, _damn_ we did good with him” she hesitated “so, just to give you fair warning, next time I see Tobirama I’m going to plant a big one on him. You have to distract Madara while I do it” Minato giggled at the thought of what Tobirama- who he gathered was normally calm and dignified and reserved- finding himself enthusiastically kissed by Kushina. “You got it, I was just going to go for a hug though” Kushina gave him a faux-disappointed look “Just a hug? Sweetheart that man deserves more than a hug after everything” “And yet I think he would rather have the hug” Minato returned, gazing at his wife’s beautiful face lit up with personality and life (after Kushina everyone else seemed flat and deadened, no one loved the world like she did, no one looked at everything and said ‘come at me fucker’ with a grin and laughed through the flames).

“Hi” he murmured, Kushina laughed and draped her arms over his shoulder, looking at him with something soft and honeyed in her eyes “Nope, not ‘hi’ you have to have said goodbye for a ‘hi’, we never said goodbye, so this is just –“ Minato bit back a snicker as Kushina struggled to think of a good analogy, eventually giving up and cuffing him on the head “you know what I mean! Good thing Naruto had Tobirama in his life to teach him how to talk all fancy and poetic, he’s good with that” her eyes slid past him and a strange expression crossed her face “…speaking of, is our brat cuddling two kami one of which is famous for rage and death and ash and _insanity_?” “And the Hair, don’t forget the Hair” Minato couldn’t help but add, remembering the _many_ conversations about the Hair. Kushina shot him a funny looked and he made a note to shower her a few of the conversations as Naruto and his team hauled Madara back to the village (if Minato were a better man he would have told Hashirama about that one- the Senju would have liked to see that he was sure- but he wasn’t and he hadn’t. That’s what happened when you don’t watch; you don’t see the pain, but you miss the rest of it too, love and silliness and trying to get a man bigger and taller and heaver and with the Hair across a country). The blonde tipped back until he could see the mirror and then just fell back laughing at the sight of team 7 curled around the kami like puppies, oh that was _too cute_ ; Minato was going to give Kakashi _so much shit_ about that (it was good though after seeing Obito and _Rin_ like that, Kakashi needed to support. And stars above, Obito. Rin. gods) and couldn't help but be proud that his kid was right at the heart of this “I’ll say it again, our kid is a totally badass” the blonde gasped out through laughter.

Later, after watching his students get sentenced, after showing Kushina that time when Madara walked though the village with Naruto wrapped around his leg, after towing his wife away so she didn’t watch the kami together in moonlight ( _‘but so pretty!!!’_ she gasped out in false outrage, truly Minato couldn’t disagree with that, but _still),_ after showing her the Hair conversations and a hundred other little moments, after spending endless time just _being_ together again Minato found himself in front of the mirror again while Kushina slept. In the beaten metal Naruto and Tobirama sat and looked out over the village and Naruto asked, “ _Do you think… do you think mom and dad would be proud of me?”_ Minato’s heart _twisted_ in his chest and he wanted to reach through the mirror into life and _shake_ his silly kid; of course he was proud! Of course he was so. fucking. proud. But, he was dead, and the rightfully dead do not speak, they cannot answer or reassure; Minato would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be just a funny 'Minato drives everyone dead nuts bragging about his kid' and then, it just, did this....


	6. reaching back

“Kakashi” instinctively the Hatake flinched at the voice from the Uchiha house where he was sitting on the engawa “Whatever they did I can’t make them undo it!” he yelped, rather more like a dog with a trod on tail than Kakashi would like. “Really” the word was flat and uninflected and Kakashi twitched, turning around slowly and sheepishly to look at Naruto’s pale kami father (also, Kakashi was _definitely_ more afraid of him than Madara; Madara was just crazy, Tobirama was sane but saw it as optional) who was watching Kakashi with an amused eyebrow raised. “Uh” oh shit “uh” fuck, why was Tobirama searching him out? He couldn’t want Kakashi to influence the pups as a lot of people did (why anyone thought he had control over the hellions Kakashi had no idea, he thought they were just too scared of the kami to ask them) so what – Tobirama clicked his tongue and walked to Kakashi, just as the Hatake bolted to his feet “Sit. Now” oh, look, Tobirama brought Sakura, that was not comforting – of his pups she was _definitely_ the most blood thirsty “Sakura sit here” the pink haired fiend nodded demurely, looking…huh, she looked subdued and uncertain and hopeful, what-? He was distracted enough trying to sort out what was up with his pup that he let himself be maneuvered onto a cushion next to Tobirama with Sakura sitting in front of them with her back to them. Confused Kakashi stared, trying to sort out what the point of this could be, but unwilling to ask as Tobirama reached out and started undoing Sakura’s braids, “Tell me Kakashi, how much do you know about your clan?”

Kakashi froze, oh, oh, “I – nothing? I mean, otou – uh, Sakumo Hatake, never talked clan stuff much and it was just the two of us so…” he trailed off uncertainly; “I do not understand how that happened, the Hatake were never numerous but to be reduced to one survivor…” the kami trailed off combing through Sakura’s hair as he undid the last tie, “ah, well, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about” he turned to look at Kakashi head on “did you know we are kin? I can’t tell your direct linage, but you are alpha-line- main line- and therefor a nephew of sorts to me.” Kakashi swallowed hard “You – you have Hatake blood?” he ground out, “Yes, my mother was Hatake; Hatake on my grandfather Baldr’s side and Yuki on my grandmother’s, it was a bit of a mess – the clan never accepted grandmother, but she and my grandfather loved each other deeply and I think they were happy for the most part, especially when my mother was born. Rhiannon Hatake was…she was proud and unyielding, wild as a wolf and piercing as ice, they called her the dragon of wolves until she married my father- Butsuma- and took the duty of protecting the clan compound. She and my father had no particular love for each other, but the wedding gave both of them something they wanted and that was enough for them; I think perhaps my mother was rather glad to never fall in love after seeing what her own parents endured for love.”

Kakashi shivered, not sure if he really wanted to know more about these people he would never know “Whatever else was true my mother loved her children deeply, even though we were the source of her frailty – she had a small frame and, sorry Sakura, didn’t have 'childbearing hips' as it were, her pregnancies were difficult- especially Hashirama’s- and she never full regained her strength. But she taught me the ways of the Hatake as they were my blood, and now I am going to do the same with you” Tobirama’s luminescent eyes were intent on Kakashi’s face as he worked through his emotions, careful setting aside the need to just _run_ ; he might never have this chance again and…no matter how it sacred him he couldn’t let this die. Unable to speak the Hatake nodded, “Good, activate your Sharingan so you won’t forget. Do you know how to braid?” Kakashi shook his head, “Well, sort of” he had avoided the hair parties with great commitment and was now regretting that _deeply_ “I can do a three-strand and sort of a fishtail?” it was a weak offering, and he knew, but there was no condemnation in Tobirama’s eyes “Very well, watch, we shall teach you other braids first, the braids at Sakura wears everyday are actually fairly close to the Hatake though I am sure Naruto didn't realize it” obediently Kakashi leaned forward and watched as Tobirama wove his hands through Sakura’s pink hair and started a braid.

“In my time each clan had distinct identities and traditions- speaking to Madara has made it clear if he courted me the Uchiha way I wouldn’t have had a clue what was going on- like the Senju fan language. Some of this the clans are probably better off without- see courting- but some things…should be carried on. The Hatake wore their hair long normally and wore extremely complicated braids and twists that were an indication of your statue in the clan and also if you had a, hmm, statement to make; here perhaps this will help” and Tobirama did _something_ and a pale slightly see through form of a woman stood before them, her chin tipped up proudly and her eyes intent in her delicate face. She was delicate and not very tall and slender and, yeah, Kakashi could see how pregnancy with Senju babies would have been hard for her, but she was also beautiful and regal; a hard sort of kindness in her eyes and somehow merciless but not unfair, unbending. Her eyes could have been gray or lavender or pale blue, Kakashi couldn’t tell in the misty apparition but her hair was a lovely silvery-blond color and gathered back in a construction of intricate braids that looked both military and female and just, _wow_ “This is Rhiannon Senju née-Hatake, my mother on the day before she died; she was very sick you see, but after Kawarma died she got _angry_ and when I told her father was sending Itama out on a mission she got out of the bed she hadn’t been able to leave for a month, she dressed as was befitting the lady of the Senju and I did her braids for her; these braids are called the alpha-asserting braids, it is what a leader in the clan- alpha- wears when they are going to, well, assert their power. On that day mother told our father that no more children of hers would run missions until they were at least in double digits; father was livid, but when mother wore these braids she _never_ lost.”

“None of us ran missions until after she died a year later, of course then Itama died on the first mission he was sent on; even than mother was right, sending us to kill just saw us killed.” Kakashi looked at the dainty woman and her strong gaze, the fire and ice in her eyes was clear even if he couldn’t tell what color they were, he wished he had met her “You can teach me them?” he asked, a hunger he hadn’t expected opening up in him looking at this woman that was a connection to his history, to a larger world and linage than he had ever guessed he could have; a lineage that included women like Rhiannon about who someone like _Tobirama, a **kami**_ spoke with love and respected and quiet pride. He…wanted to be able to claim this as part of him, wanted to know this woman was family. “Yes, I will teach you the Hatake braids” two other women appeared next to Rhiannon “this is Ástríðr, she led the clan in my time and was something like an aunt to me, and her third daughter Guðrún – the only one I spent very much time with and a pack sister” Tobirama cocked his head and looked at the last woman for a moment before looking at Kakashi “I wonder…you are of Guðrún’s blood I think, your father must have been her child; I didn’t even know she had a mate…” he trailed off but Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to care; this was his grandmother with the bright gray eyes and scar across her throat, this was his great-grandmother with the wild slate gray hair and a scar over one eye. He could see himself in them, see his _father_ in the shape of their eyes and the straight noses and it just –

“I didn’t know” he whispered, feeling strangely ashamed “I never knew that that there was people like this in my clan, _I didn’t know_ , I wasn’t trying to deny _them_ , I _promise-_ “ his voice hitched and he shook as he was pulled firmly into Tobirama’s arms (oh, Naruto was right, somehow it was a little easier to bear the pain when Tobirama was there); “I know, I know, you didn’t know. But now you do, and I will help you learn them” he could feel Tobirama’s voice rumbling against him where he was slumped over the kami and took a deep breath and then another and another; Tobirama kept his promises. Tobirama, Naruto had told him, believed in carrying grief with you and going on; grief held close and cherished as the price of loving enough to morn. “They would be proud to call you pack and kin, you are the last child of the alpha-line and any of these women would call you theirs without hesitation” and that was all Kakashi could take, curling farther into the kami and shaking with the sorrow it felt like he had held for _so long_. (Chichiue whose long, cool fingers had combed through his hair and straightened his clothes and slipped him vials of poison and slyly pointed out loopholes in the rules his father- his otuo- had tried to teach him; the two of them laughing and sparring and rolling their eyes. Chichiue who had died and left otuo behind all but dead without Orochimaru, Sakumo was gone well before they brought his corpse back to Kakashi. Minato, the brother he adored and Kushina who was wild and bright and so kind though she would kick your ass if you said that; Minato and Kushina who had been raised with him in the Hatake’s compound and who had kept him going after his fathers and team all dropped away. Minato and Kushina who were dead. Tsunade who was an aunt to him and loved so hard she almost couldn’t take it; Tsunade who was dead, even if she had the death she wanted ((she still _left_ him)). Obito and Rin who were – who were dead, the people he knew and loved then were dead.)

Eventually Kakashi pulled back, scrubbing at his eyes and glancing at the shades of his Hatake kin- _his kin-_ and the intracity of the braids that they wore like any crown or Kage’s hat; pride and regality, a sort of bloody magnificence. He didn’t know if he would ever be ready to wear those braids like his kin wore theirs, but he wanted the option, he wanted to know them if he ever was ready or ended up with spawn someday. Or- he looked at Sakura, looking small and uncertain and holding very still and already inherited his summons- if he ever found someone who he wanted to give this lineage to, whether or not they had Hatake-blood; “Ok, ok, lets do this” Tobirama examined his eyes at those words and Kakashi tried to look like he was more sure than he was until the kami nodded, “Very well, watch, then you will follow and then you will try” ha, story of his _life,_ might as well be his past as well.


End file.
